The Makings Of Thalia Grace
by the unknown source 77
Summary: Thalia thinks back to her childhood, filled with a drunken mother and Luke.
1. Back To The Beginning

**The Makings of Thalia Grace**

* * *

Chapter 1:

Back To The Beginning

A women stepped from the wood that protected her. Her silver robe draped from her strong shoulders. She had a spear in hand, and a wooden bow strapped to her back. The cold of the night made her shiver, but she stayed tall. She looked at the trail, then notice the Moon that hung above the sky. The words nearly escaped her parch lips, "I am sorry."

The women began her sprint, the circlet that hung above her head nearly fell into her lightning, blue eyes. The wind blew into her face and she ran with ease, following the path closely. The tree's loomed on the path. There was a noise of cars, and she could see car lights ahead. Without losing her pace, she strapped her spear on her back.

She saw the cars now. The huntress stopped. She took to a run on the ditch. She ran for about a half mile, then ran directly into the tree's. She walked, stepping over trees and finding land markers she made. She saw a large oak, it's base was littered with gashes, and a a couple large branches at the top were severed from the base.

She turned left, and made her way to a large structure. The outside was made of tin plating and a large circular chimney placed itself on the center of the top. The outside had turned a rusty brown, and most of it seemed chipped off. There was a opening on the other side. When the women found herself she made her way in.

The inside wasn't much better than the outside. There were two beach towels threw out on the underbrush. There wasn't much of the towels, but she could make them out. She remembered the boy's words, "It could be worse, Thalia."

"Famous last words." was her only reply.

It all seemed so close to her. The late night conversations, running from monsters, and even when they found Annabeth. She knew that was far away now, but she longed to go back. She wanted to go back to every thing. Thalia sat on the the underbrush and thought. Thought back to Annabeth. Thought back to the adventures. Thought back to Luke.


	2. Fireflies

Chapter 2:

Fireflies

Fireflies decorated the dark field and welcomed the coming night. The warm air seemed to have drawn the two kids. The girl sat over the boy, who had laid himself out on the cool grass. They smiled at each other and even laughed. Finally the girl spoke out of the cheerful mood, "Why do parents ruin everything?"

"I wouldn't say they have ruined it. Look at it this way," The boy flipped to his stomach. His dark blue eyes staring her down. "They brought us together, right?"

"Yeah I guess..." The girl stared into the open field. "I remember when Mom got drunk, she said it was an actress thing. Then one day she snapped." She toyed with her dark hair. "She didn't come home that night."

"I am sorry Thalia, but I think it was for the best." He said, with sheer confidence.

"Then I ran." Thalia whispered. "I didn't even write a note. I just got up and left."

"Your mother deserved it." Luke spat in disgust. "She treated you like shit."

"I know." She said quietly. "You never speak about why you ran away. I have told you about me."

There was a silence. Thalia regretted she said anything, but then he spoke, "Dad left us, and mom went crazy." He replied bluntly. He turned, then stared at the starry sky. "Thalia?"

"Yeah?"

"Never let me go back there."

Thalia looked puzzled, "Where?"

"To Connecticut. To my home." His words seemed calm. "Don't let me face my mother."

"Luke?"

He turned from the sky, to the girl, who herself was staring at the night sky. "Yes?"

"Don't let me go back either." She answered. "Don't let my mother do those things again to me. Don't let me be like her."

He nodded. "I won't." Luke turned back to the sky.

The girl laid down, putting her head on the boy's stomach. She put one ear to his, listening to his heart beating. "Can we stay like this?"

"What?"

"Promise me."

Without hesitation the boy nodded, then added. "I promise."

They both watched the stars. Soon the girl had fallen asleep, under the lullabies of the boy's heart beat and the soft lights of the fireflies overhead.


	3. A New Beginning

**Author's Note**: Thanks to everyone who has read, or reviewed(or even both!) Sorry about not posting in a couple days, but this chapter took a bit longer than the others, due to length. For all my grammar problems, I am having someone beta the whole thing. It is for a forum contest, but after I hand it in, on Nov. 8 I am going to make a new story, with whole new storys/adventures and call it Act 2. So after this I will put up a link for the Act 2, which is all proofed of all mistakes before posting it up. Thanks again!

A New Beginning

* * *

As a baby crawls she learns. As a toddler walks she learns. As a child reads she learns. As her mother hits her she learns. She learns to hit back.

"Get over here you little brat!" hissed the woman. She chased her daughter down the hall of the apartment. She nearly lunged for her shirt, grabbing a hand full of it, and dragging Thalia to the ground taking her mother with her. They both hit the ground, hard.

"Leave me alone!" Her daughter screamed, thrashing out of her mother's grasp. Thalia got to her feet fast and ran for the door, leaving her drunken mother in distress.

With some luck she got to her feet, and chased her daughter down, again. This time was different. Her frail hands grabbed her hair, and yanked her back. A scream blasted out of the girls mouth. "Now that I got you it's time for your time out!" She pulled her hair to the right, in front of the bathroom door. "I want it spotless."

"Leave me alone!" her daughter stomped on her Mommy's unguarded foot. This time she yelled, also letting go of her daughter. She sprinted for the way out. Grabbing the handle, and pulling it. The girl ran out into the open world, running down the stairs of the apartment building and out the doors.

But she didn't stop there.

She ran past the night lights of L.A and made a halt at Bay Park. Thalia knew this place. It was a large park, with little loopy slides, metal monkey bars, and the large swings that she knew too well. She made her way to a bench on the outskirts of the park, and let her head rest. The bench was cold, it made the girl shiver. The cold night slowly fell on L.A.

Thalia made it half way through the night, then she heard a noise. It was quiet at first. She scanned the park. Nothing. Then it got louder. It was a scratchy voice that reminded Thalia of the horror movie she had snuck out to watch a week ago. After a debating Thalia spoke, "This isn't funny!"

"You are all to right, my dear." Something replied in the same croaky voice. "A decision is to be made tonight."

"Leave me alone, creep!" Her voice swift, but she had started to shake.

"I am not her to hurt you." A new voice replied, this one slightly happier.

"Oh, shut up." The original voice yelled. "You ruined the vibe!"

Then Thalia saw it. It was a large man, but he had two identical heads. "Who are you?" The girl asked.

There was a fast reply, "I am Janus, God of Doorways, Gates..."

The other voice took off, "Decisions, Beginnings..."

Then in one wavering voice they said, "And Endings."

Thalia started to shake, "What do you want with me?"

There was a pause and then an answer, "It is what you are doing for yourself." Both head nodded. "You know your choices, now make you decision." The stared at Thalia, and with one final choice they fell silent, "Is this going to be the Beginning, or the End."

The little girl shook her head, then for once she started to cry. "What do you mean?!" She looked up, but they had disappeared. Her feet then planted to the cold ground. "Tell me!" Thalia screamed, kicking the bench. She knew what he had meant, but she didn't know what her beginning was.

Using her shirt, she wiped the tears from her eyes. Thalia knew she had to go back to the beginning, back to her mother. She did just that, she made it back through L.A, and too the old ratty apartment. She walked up the creaky stairs, and to the door, reaching into the plant to retrieve the key. Sliding it in, she opened it.

The mother laid passed out on the living room couch. Her daughter sat in her room, packing her backpack. Not with books and pencils, but with the money she found in her mother wallet, cloths, some packets of food, and one First Aid Kit. Her daughter then made her way out of the apartment building, with several words on her mind, "This isn't going to be the end."


	4. The Death Of A Friend

**Author Notes: **Thanks everyone for the reviews. One last chapter to go, meaning I am writing it at the moment. I hope you guys like this chapter!

**The Death of A Friend**

* * *

"Thalia!" The boy yelled. The girl looked, but shook her head. "You can't!"

"Luke I must!" She yelled back, while chocking back the tears. "I am keeping our promise." Then the girl turned, and sprinted toward the monsters, spear at hand.

Luke almost ran for her, but something held him back. It was the little girl tugging on his shirt. "Where is Thalia going?" Annabeth. He couldn't bring the girl into battle, even if she had saved them from the cyclops. A battlefield is no place for a little girl.

Luke looked at Grover, he was shaking, which made the boy roll his eyes. "Take Annabeth to wherever you were going to bring Thalia." His voiced seemed uncertain, but the Satyr caved. "Keep her safe."

With one glance of Grover and Annabeth, he took off into the direction Thalia had went. His sword in hand, he charged into the battle field.

He saw the girl warding off all the monsters she could handle, on the tip of a large hill. She had fending the first five off, but she was losing ground.

Then Luke saw it. A hellhound had crept it's way behind her. Luke took to a full sprint, he knew he wouldn't get there, he screamed, "Thalia!"

A blue bolt of lightning struck the ground, vaporizing all the monsters around her. In Thalia's place stood a small, weak pine tree, it's limbs seemed so weak to the boy. Monster still flooded, but stopped at the tree.

Luke saw mockery in their faces. "No one dares mock me!" The boy charged past the Pine, and slashed at the first line of monsters, vaporizing them. He dared not stop. Adrenaline pumped in his veins. He stabbed at a hellhound, it dodged and lunged. He swatted it away quickly and quickly continued his rampage.

The boy soon went through the numbers and he started to loose his endurance, but the monsters weren't done. They kept coming. Luke, too was loosing his ground, that's when the arrow came. Many arrows flew through the air, killing the monsters. There was a tug on his arm. He turned to see a girl, maybe a year younger than he. "Come with me."

"No!" Luke yelled at the girl.

"You have wounds that must be attended to." The girl said sheepishly. The girls face seemed nearly perfect, she held deep blue eyes, and straight brown hair.

The boy looked at himself, just a couple scratches, and maybe a bruise. Then his eyes looked onto his shoulder. He had a large gash, with blood slowly falling onto his cloths. He looked at the girl. "I still can't, I must fight."

The girl gave him a cocked look. "You can't fight with a wound like that." Finally he went with the girl to treat his wound, looking at the Pine tree. He wiped his eyes. Luke was crying, crying for the death of his best friend. Thalia.


	5. Not Anymore

**Not Anymore**

The huntress sat, her silver robes stained in the mud of her hid-away. The rain hit the tin roof, making each drop echo through the little room. Tears rain down the girls face, falling off her chin. She shivered in the cold, making the circlet shift on her head. Finally, she stood. She desperately wanting to fall to her knees once more, but the words echoed through her head; "I have stood tall, with my face up, always looking back... Not Anymore!"

_Not Anymore._

She had curled up against, one whom she almost loved, making promises. She broke her promise. Another shiver ran down her spine and her circlet finally fell. Thalia bent down, not touching the dirty ground to retrieve it. The Huntress had once again made a promise, a promise she would have to keep. Would the Huntress be able to keep her promise?

_Not Anymore_

The woman had run away and was always looking back, regretting it. That was her choice. The only choice. She had to grab her drunken mother's purse to buy a bus ticket out of there, with nothing but a back pack filled with a change of cloths. Would the women always regret the decision of running away?

_Not Anymore _

Thalia had ran into battle, not for her, but for her friends. She ran with courage, passion, and readiness. Thalia had been saved, but Luke is dead. In the Underworld. Why should I deserve immortality?

_Not Anymore_

With the rest of her strength the Huntress ran. Ran for her Promise.

With the rest of her strength the Women ran. Ran for her Regret.

With the rest of her strength Thalia ran. Ran for her friends.

Thalia Grace ran. Thalia Grace didn't run for her Promise, or Regret, or her friends. Thalia Grace ran for herself.


End file.
